Journey of the Heart
by VFinella
Summary: Rebecca heads to Hogwarts after being home schooled for her last two years, and also finds out who her father is.
1. Default Chapter

Journey of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all relations concerning Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling for the exception that Rebecca and Mary O'Donnavan belong to me. Please be nice for this is my first fanfic ever.  
  
Setting: This is set after OotP. There are some hints, concerning who Rebecca's father is. I think I'll let you guess who the father is.  
  
Becky got out of bed, being woken up by a pecking sound on the window. She went over to the window to investigate the sound. Becky opened up the window and a barn owl flew into her room dropping an envelope onto her bed. She walked over to the bed and picked it up looking at the envelope. The envelope read:  
  
Ms. Rebecca Ann O'Donnavan  
215 Gallow way  
Dublin, Ireland  
  
She opened the letter and skimmed over the letter. 'Oh my god.' She thought. Becky grabbed the letter, and placed the owl on her shoulder. She went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Mum." She said as she entered the kitchen. "Look." Holding the letter out to her mother.  
  
Mary takes the letter after pulling some owl treats out of can, and gave the owl some fresh water. She then started to read the letter.  
  
"At least you won't have to be home schooled again for another year. Do you want to go?" she asked her daughter.  
  
"I'd like to mum." Answered Becky, smiling about going to Hogwarts like every other witch and wizard her age.  
  
"I'll send a reply, and before you have to leave we can go to the Leaky Cauldron spend the night, and get your supplies that you will need." Mary told her, before setting down to reply.  
  
Becky leaves her mother to send a reply to Hogwarts. She headed back to her room. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering and hoping that she will make a lot of friends. She knows that she is pretty and a good person. Who wouldn't think she wasn't pretty with her long, wavy golden blond hair, and the ice blue eyes. Becky knows she is on the petite side, even for a soon to be sixteen year old. 


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and a Flashback

Journey of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all relations concerning Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling for the exception that Rebecca and Mary O'Donnavan belong to me. Please be nice for this is my first fanfic ever.  
  
Setting: This is set after OotP. There are some hints, concerning who Rebecca's father is. I think I'll let you guess who the father is.  
  
~~ This means a flashback  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley, and a Flashback  
  
Becky waited patiently for the summer months to go by, this is the day that her mother and her are going to Diagon Alley to buy all of her supplies for her sixth year. She started thinking about the month before where her mother and her made a special trip to Hogwarts.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Rebecca entered Hogwarts with her mother, as she looked around. She knew what she would find there after reading Hogwarts: A History. Moving pictures, and ghosts but it still amazed her to no end. A tall, regal looking woman met them with a hat and spectacles.  
  
"I am Deputy Headmistress as well as a Professor here at Hogwarts." She told them. "I will take you to Professor Dumbledor, he is our Headmaster." She led them to a statue in an alcove. "Lemon Torte." The statue started to move, and stairs were now revealed. "Follow me." She told them.  
  
They followed her up the stairs, and into a rather cluttered office, which looked rather relaxing. "Albus, the O'Donnavan's are here."  
  
"Thank you Minerva." He smiled at the women, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "Lemon drop?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no thank you." Answered Mary. "It's good to see you again Professor." She smiled at Albus.  
  
"It's always good to see former students." He told her. "Why don't you sit over there, Rebecca?" he asked pointing to a stool.  
  
Becky walked over to the stool, and sat down. Watching Dumbledore pull down a ratty, old pointed black hat with a rip in it. He walked over to her, and placed it onto her head, the hat started to talk.  
  
'Ah, I see another O'Donnavan. You would do well in Slytherin, but you have a lot of courage, and a pure heart. So you shall be placed in.... "GRYFFINDOR!"'  
  
The day passed by rather quickly after being placed in a house. A house that she knew that her mother was in when she was a first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It was then time for them to go back home.  
  
~Present~  
  
They bought everything that Becky would need, since she already had her wand prior to going to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Her wand is made out of Oak, 13 ½ inches long, and the tears of a Phoenix, which is made up of the power core. So they bought the books, and robes. Her mother even said she could get either an owl or a cat. Becky thought about it and she purchased a playful little kitten that happened to have one of the most expressive faces she has seen on an animal. She named the kitten Chloe. After the whole excursion was done, they went to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner.  
  
Becky and her mom entered the Leaky Cauldron; Becky found a table towards a big group of people, while Mary took the packages up to their room. While she was waiting for her mother to come back downstairs, Becky overheard snippets of what they were saying. She saw several red headed people, a dark hair boy, and a pretty girl with long, slightly bushy light brown hair. At that moment her mother came over to the table that Becky claimed for themselves for dinner.  
  
"Mary?" asked one of the red headed people.  
  
Mary turned around, and looked at her. "Molly." She answered, hugging the woman. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good." Answered Molly "You remember Arthur. This is Ron; he's a sixth year along with his friends Hermione, and Harry. This is Ginny, she's a fifth year." She said introducing everyone.  
  
"Of course Arthur, how are you?" she asked, not bothering with a reply. "This is my daughter Rebecca, she will also be a sixth year."  
  
"It was good seeing you again Molly." Said Mary, smiling. As the food makes it's way over to their table. They enjoy the meal, and then head upstairs to get some much needed rest, for tomorrow Rebecca will begin her journey to Hogwarts, for they will have to be up early to catch the Hogwarts express on platform 9 ¾.  
  
A/N: well this is a bit longer then the first chapter, and I know this is probably not that good, considering this is my first fanfic. I'll try to get another chapter out sometime soon, I hope you all enjoy this. And if anybody can guess who Rebecca's father is Kudos to you, for I have given two clues as it is. 


	3. Chapter 3: Platform 9 33 and Hogwarts Ex...

Journey of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all relations concerning Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling for the exception that Rebecca and Mary O'Donnavan belong to me. Please be nice for this is my first fanfic ever.  
  
Setting: This is set after OotP. There are some hints, concerning who Rebecca's father is. I think I'll let you guess who the father is.  
  
Chapter 3: Platform 9 ¾ and Hogwarts Express  
  
Rebecca woke up excited, to finally be going to Hogwarts, not just for a sorting ceremony, but for a whole school year. She went over to her trunk and made sure that everything that her and her mother bought the day previously was packed away, and that Chloe her kitten was in her carrier, and ready to go as well. She got dressed, in a dark green skirt, and a white camisole top. Mary woke up watching her daughter.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked Becky. "Let me get dressed, and we'll be on our way."  
  
"All ready Mum." Becky answered her mother.  
  
They leave for the train station, Mary reminds her daughter about the barrier between platform 9 and 10. A steward helped getting a couple of trunks and the cat kennel on to one of the pushcarts. They walk towards platforms 9 and 10. Rebecca started to run towards the barrier, after looking around and runs through it followed by her mother.  
  
Becky stands with her trunks and kennel, as a tall male comes over to her, with white blond hair and cold gray eyes. He looks her up and down, sneering at her. He walked over to his friends, and looked back over at Becky, with a look that said 'I'm better then you.' She rolled her eyes, and turned back to her mother, watching her trunks being loaded onto the train. She grabbed the kennel, along with a small tote bag, waving to her mother as Becky boarded the train.  
  
She walked through the train, looking for a compartment. She finally found one; she entered it, and sat down looking out the window, watching the other students milling about and watching them board the train. After a few moments Harry, Ron, Hermione and a couple of their friends joined her, as they all sat down getting ready for the journey.  
  
Becky looked at all of them. "Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione." She told them.  
  
"Hello." They all said in unison.  
  
She looked at the others in the compartment, and smiled. She was introduced to Neville, and a couple of others. Soon after the train was underway, the tall blond male stood in the entryway, with his two thugs.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood." He sneered at all of them.  
  
Becky stood up and walked over to him, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you calling a mudblood, blondie?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh look a mudblood looking out for a mudblood." He chuckled, looking at his two friends.  
  
"Are you calling me a mudblood?" she asked him. "I've got news for you blondie, I'm a Pureblood." Smiling innocently, as she pulled out her wand, and cursed him. Thinking he'd look good as a rat, but casts the jelly leg curse, as well as a tickle charm on him. She looked to the two thugs. "If I were you, I'd take your friend away, the jelly leg, and the tickle charm will wear off by the time we get to Hogwarts." She watched the two boys take the blond boy away. Becky turned towards her newfound friends, and she noticed the shocked look on their faces.  
  
"You're a pureblood?" asked Harry.  
  
"Thank you for standing up for me." Hermione said.  
  
"Malfoy is such a bloody git." Ron told Becky.  
  
"Yes, you' re welcome, and watch the language." She said smiling at them.  
  
As they neared Hogwarts, they were all ready. Had their robes on, and all of their possessions in their grasp, as the train neared to the destination and finally coming to a stop. All of the students disembarked, Becky noticed that Malfoy, was walking with a limp, and probably the cause of the jelly legs curse. 


End file.
